Stories: Red Fork's Rampage
'Red Fork's Rampage: Story written by Redfork2000, JeloElducal and PeaVZ108 ' The peace in Echo Creek is being disrupted yet again. This time, a gang of supervillains is attacking the city, kidnapping people, and causing all sorts of trouble. And behind all this destruction is... Red Fork!? Everyone can't help but ask themselves, why? Once again, the Locked Room Gang must fight against the forces of evil, this time leaded by the leader of the Red Crystals himself. Why, Red Fork? Why? Cast *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Captain Red Shell *Blast *Alice *Tommy *Lemon Glass *Dark Shadow *Black Gem *Jaiden *Green Shadow *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss *Starcade *Kyoji *The Gemstones *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Vanellope von Schweetz *Newscaster (minor speaking role) *Bridgette Oshinomi (minor speaking role) *And many more! Note: If you wish to join the story, consult Redfork2000. Story It's 11:47 pm at Echo Creek. Most of the citizens are asleep in their beds, while the streets of the city are silent, without any action at all. The moon and the stars light up the dark night sky, whilethe lampposts light up the streets. However, someone is still awake, watching the city from the top of a building. It's Dark Shadow, the dark unicorn. * Dark Shadow: The city is so peaceful at night. It's a shame it's not always like this. Dark Shadow continues watching the peaceful and silent city, while his teammate, Black Gem, comes flying,and lands next to him. * Black Gem: There's no jewels to steal tonight. What a waste of my time. * Dark Shadow: Do you ever think of anything else than your jewels? * Black Gem: Well, I am a treasure hunter. Besides, you can't blame me, those beautiful gems are gorgeous, and are worth a fortune! * Dark Shadow: Black Gem, you already know by now that we came here to complete a mission, not to find jewels. * Black Gem: And watching the empty streets is going to help us? * Dark Shadow: The forces of evil never rest, Black Gem. While everyone else sleeps, the enemy could appear, and destroy everything they care about. That's why we stay around at night. * Black Gem: Look, I like the night. I like visiting casinos and jewelry shops every night, but I doubt anything will come. The LRG always takes out the enemies before their bedtime. * Dark Shadow: Or they think they do? Dark Shadow points at a pony shaped silhouette running towards Jaiden's house. * Black Gem: Who is that? * Dark Shadow: We're about to find out. Dark Shadow teleports to Jaiden's backyard, where the mysterious pony is. Black Gem flies towards them, but the pony silhouette sees them, and then quickly shoots a magic beam at a window, breaking it. Then he enters the house through the broken window. Dark Shadow and Black Gem follow him. * Black Gem: He must be a dirty thief! * Dark Shadow: You of all ponies are calling someone a dirty thief? * Black Gem: (confused) What? The pony enters the bedroom, where Jaiden is sleeping in her bed. Then he puts her in a capsule. * Black Gem: He's not a thief after all. He's kidnapping her! * Dark Shadow: (walks towards the mysterious pony) Hey, what do you think you're doing? * ???: Run. * Dark Shadow: What? * ???: Run away and never return. * Dark Shadow: You're not going to scare me. Now release that human before there's real trouble! * Black Gem: You're outnumbered, give up Mr. kidnapper! * ???: If you really want to fight, then I accept your challenge. The pony shoots a power magic beam at Black Gem, knocking her into a wall. Dark Shadow teleports behind the mysterious pony, and tries to punch him in the face, but the pony jumps and smashes Dark Shadow with his weight. * Dark Shadow: Wait a moment, that's Red Fork's move! * Black Gem:'' He must be a cheap copycat. Let's finish him. * Dark Shadow: Got it. ''The pony teleports behind Black Gem, and grabs her tail. Black Gem struggles to break free, but the pony spins her around in the air before tossing her at Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow catches her with his magic, but the pony grabs a wooden chair and hits Dark Shadow with it, damaging him greatly. The mysterious pony continues hitting him with the chair like if he were a piñata, until the wooden chair finally breaks. Dark Shadow uses all his willpower to stand up again, weakened and injured. Black Gem flies towards the enemy and tries to kick him, but the pony dodges the attacks, before shooting Black Gem down with a magic beam. She crashes into the floor, leaving her knocked out and unable to continue fighting. * Dark Shadow: You've gone too far. You have no idea who you're up against. * ???: Really? I think you're the one who has no idea who he's up against, Dark Shadow! * Dark Shadow: So, you know who I am? * ???: Of course I do! Now if you excuse me, I've gotta take this girl somewhere! The pony charges against Dark Shadow with all his weight, and the impact knocks Dark Shadow into another wall, leaving him to weak to continue. * ??? : See?'' You never defeated me before, and you're never going to defeat me now! ''The unknown pony smashes the door with his weight, and then leaves, taking Jaiden in the capsule. Jaiden is somehow, still asleep, while the mysterious pony leaves, laughing abouthow he was able to beat up Dark Shadow and Black Gem. Dark Shadow, almost unconscious, recognized that laughter. * Dark Shadow: That laughter... is it... could it be... Red Fork? Dark Shadow closes his eyes, and is now unconscious. He and Black Gem are on the floor, defeated and knocked out. The room doesn't look much better, with large holes in the walls, the door destroyed, glass from the broken window all over the place,and the broken chair in the middle of the room. The next day. It's early in the morning at Echo Creek, and Star and Marco wake up to a new day. * Star: Good morning, Marco! * Marco: Good morning, Star. * Star: Well, Marco...Did you get a good night's sleep? * Marco: No, it was pretty loud last night, and I was kept awake! * Star: I was asleep all night, but I didn't hear anything. * Marco: That's strange...I...*sees a commotion occuring outside Jaiden's house* ''Huh? What's going on outside Jaiden's house? * Star: We'll check on it later. Come on, let's eat breakfast. * Marco: Uh...sure. ''Marco and Star prepare cereal. They go to the sofa and turn on the TV while eating. The local news comes on. * Newscaster: Breaking news! Famed Arizona-based YouTube animator Jaiden Animations has gone missing in her home. Friends and family are worried, hoping that Jaiden would be okay, while police are investigating any major damage sustained to the house. Bridgette, can you tell us what happened? * Bridgette Oshinomi: Yes, Alfred. Echo Creek residents reported to have seen Jaiden missing from her house. All that was seen before she disappeared was a pony-shaped silhouette. It looks kinda familiar, but no one knows who that is. More investigations, this time on Jaiden's disappearance are underway by our local heroes, the Locked Room Gang. Can they find out who is responsible for Jaiden's disappearance? This is Bridgette Oshinomi, reporting. Back to you, Alfred. * Newscaster: Well, let's just hope Jaiden is okay. And now over to James for weather. James. * James: It's raining sideways! Oh, wait, the screen is rotated 90 degrees. Back to Marco and Star, shocked. * Star: Raining sideways? Oh no! * Marco: Star, that's not the problem. Didn't you hear the news? Jaiden's missing! * Star: Oh no! * Marco: Well, the gang's there. Shall we go? Meanwhile, at the L.E.A.F. Headquarters... * Bonk Choy: *wakes up with a concussion* ''Whoever was making that racket all night... * Re-Peat Moss: You mean this racket? ''*holds up a badminton racket* * Bonk Choy: NO! I meant that whoever made that awful noise, we gotta give him a piece of my mind. * Green Shadow: Eh, I think it's that construction site over there. *points to a construction site outside the L.E.A.F. Headquarters* ''It'll be fine. ''Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss step out of the L.E.A.F. Headquarters and head to Echo Creek. * Green Shadow: I wonder how everyone else is doing. They arrive, only to be greeted by a panic-stricken Starcade. * Green Shadow: Starcade? Are you okay? * Starcade: Green Shadow, you have to see this. * Green Shadow: What happened? * Starcade: Someone broke into Jaiden's house last night, and Jaiden is missing! Kyoji and the others are already at the scene investigating. * Bonk Choy: Oh no, not Blaiden! That's one of my favorite ships! * Green Shadow: Jaiden is missing? Well, this sounds serious. C'mon guys! The four of them rush to Jaiden's house, where the rest of the gang are waiting. * Star: Hey, guys! * Vanellope: 'Sup. * Kyoji: Did Starcade tell you about what happened here? * Green Shadow: Yes, it sounds serious. We have to find out what happened to Jaiden. * Marco: She's gone mysteriously missing! * Re-Peat Moss: What if that TRICKY moss "boss" was behind this? * Green Shadow: I don't think so. Re-Peat Boss is currently in Hollow Earth bounty-hunting. * Bonk Choy: I wonder why though. * Green Shadow: But seriously, who knows what can happen to Jaiden? We have to find her. * Marco: We don't know where she is. None of us have seen someone entering Jaiden's house! * Green Shadow: That's true. * Bonk Choy: This reminds me of that one time we faced that "Burning Shadow" person or whoever. * Vanellope: Who's the Burning Shadow? * Kyoji: Oh right, you weren't there. If you see a red-haired girl with a fire cape, armor and boots, with shadow gloves, that's Akasha. * Bonk Choy: Aka-who? * Kyoji: The Burning Shadow! * Bonk Choy: Oh. Wait, what if she is the one responsible again? * Kyoji: I don't think so. She was badly injured after the last confrontation. * Vanellope: So anyway... * Blue Ocean: Ok, ok, calm down everyone! We're going to enter the house and see if something unusual happened. * Blast: I hope nothing bad happened to her... I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt. * Blue Ocean: As I said, calm down. Now, let's check it out. Blue Ocean was about to open the door, but it fell apart. * Alice: I've got a bad feeling about this. * Blue Ocean: Let's continue. When the gang enters the house, they see the place totally wrecked, holes in the walls, broken furniture, and shattered glass from the windows. * Tommy: What happened here? * Blue Ocean: This place is a mess! * Blast: This isn't normal. Something terrible must have happened. The gang notices Dark Shadow and Black Gem on the floor. * Blue Ocean: Wait a moment... Dark Shadow and Black Gem!? What are they doing here!? * Blast: Did they do something to Jaiden? * Vanellope: It's possible. Blasts rushes directly to Dark Shadow and shakes him. This makes the dark unicorn finally wake up. * Dark Shadow: Wha... what? * Blue Ocean: Why are you here? Why is this place a mess? * Dark Shadow: It's a long story. * Blast: Then tell the short version! * Dark Shadow: Ok, it happened last night. A pony broke into this place and kidnapped Jaiden. * Blue Ocean: A pony? * Marco: A pony...Hmm... * Blast: Wait, and why are you two guys here? * Dark Shadow: We fought him. Unfortunately, he was too powerful. * Blue Ocean: Who was it? * Dark Shadow: It might sound crazy, but I'm pretty sure that pony was Red Fork. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork!? * Blast: Red Fork!? * Lemon Glass: Red Fork!? * Marco: Wait, what?! * Blue Ocean: That's impossible! I don't believe you! * Dark Shadow: Are you calling me a liar!? (stands and walks towards Blue Ocean slowly) * Blue Ocean: (scared) Uh... no, of course not. (walks away from him) * Star: Oh, please. Red Fork would never do a thing like that! Blue Ocean was right, you guys are liars! * Alice: Now that I think of it, we haven't seen Red Fork either. * Marco: Yeah...That is weird. * Tommy: Hey, guys, I found some blue hair! * Dark Shadow: See? Red Fork has blue hair! * Blue Ocean: Many ponies have blue hair. That doesn't prove anything. * Star: Agreed. * Alice: Let's do a DNA test! * Marco: Let's go! Blue Ocean and Alice use a device to determine the DNA in the blue hair, and the device confirms Dark Shadow's words. * Alice: The test says that... it's Red Fork's hair. * Star: Wow, I stand corrected. * Blue Ocean: But... that means... Red Fork is the one that kidnapped Jaiden? * Alice: I'm afraid so... Everyone is astonished and confused when they hear that Red Fork was the one who broke into Jaiden's house. * Marco: This is crazy! Red Fork would never do such a thing like that! * Lemon Glass: Red Fork did it? * Tommy: But, he's the leader of the Red Crystals. He couldn't have done that. * Alice: I hate to say it, but the DNA test confirms it. Red Fork was here. Red Fork did it. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork, a kidnapper? * Kyoji: Red Fork?! * Starcade: But how? * Green Shadow: Is this another conspiracy theory involving a friend of ours? * Star: Conspiracy theory?! Oh no, quick! We gotta get tinfoil hats before the alien puffles mind-control us! Come on, come on, come on, where are they?! * Green Shadow: Uh...what? * Star: Alien puffles! * Green Shadow: We're not talking about alien puffles here, we're talking about a case of Jaiden's disappearance! While everyone is discussing the situation, and surprised by the evidence pointing towards Red Fork, Tommy sits on the couch, and turns on the TV. *Tommy: Hey guys, Red Fork is on TV! *Blast: What? It's the news channel. The news reporter is at a bank, where several bad guys come out of with bags of money. *Bridgette Oshinomi: Here we are, where a team of villains are stealing all the money from the city's largest bank. Witnesses say this team of bad guys has also kidnapped several citizens, stolen other valuable items and destroyed many buildings. A coupld of police cars stop in front of the villains, and the policemen come out of the cars, pointing their guns at the thiefs. *Police: Put your hands in the air! You are under arrest! Red Fork appears behind the police, and before they could react, he lifted them in the air with his magic, and tossed them away. *Red Fork: You're not arresting anyone anytime soon. After that,one of the villains wrecks the police cars into pieces with his bare fists. Then the other run away, while Red Fork approaches the news reporter. *Bridgette Oshinomi: Red Fork, what do you have to say about the current situation? *Red Fork: If I know the Locked Room Gang, and I do, they've probably figured out by now who's behind this disaster. So, if any of them are watching this channel, I just have one thing to say to all of you: Don't get involved. I know what you are capable of, and that's exactly why I've built a team that you'll never be able to overcome. So sorry for this, citizens of Echo Creek, but not even the Locked Room Gang will be able to save you this time. Red Fork then uses his magic to teleport himself to somewhere else. *Bridgette Oshinomi: Well, you heard it here first ladies and gentlemen, the master mind behind all this destruction is nothing less than the former leader of the Red Crystals and former member of the Locked Room Gang, Red Fork the Unicorn! Now everyone can only wonder... why? And we can only hope for our heroes, the Locked Room Gang, to stop this team of supervillains, and get to the bottom of this surprising turn of events. Blue Ocean then turns off the TV, and sadly looks down. *Blue Ocean: Red Fork... why did you abandon us? Why did you turn evil? *Lemon Glass: What are we going to do? If Red Fork has turned to the dark side, then, who will lead the Red Crystals now? *Blast: And how are we supposed to save Jaiden? *Blue Ocean: Red Fork formed the Red Crystals. But without him, will we still be the Red Crystals at all? *Alice: I'm... not sure. *Blast: Well, Red Crystals or not, we have to save Jaiden. Even if it means fighting our friend Red Fork. *Blue Ocean: Right. *Marco: *calls Jelo* I'm calling Gerald. *Lemon Glass: Good. We need all the help we can get. *Green Shadow: Red Fork may be our friend, but I believe we should stop them. *Starcade: Well, the gemstones are approaching to the bank where Red Fork is. Do you think they'll be able to hold him off? Meanwhile, in Gary Garnet's airship, the gemstones are approaching the bank. * Emma Emerald: This can't be! An animal is disrupting the peace of Echo Creek? * Gary Garnet: Not just any animal, but that red pony named Red Fork. * Red Ruby: What's even wrong with him? Does he even have a brain? * Gary Garnet: Before you ask that, let's check your skull first. * Diana Diamond: Guys, cut it out! We have a pony to fight! * Toby Topaz: We're here! * Gary Garnet: Great! We'll put this airship on autopilot and... Gary Garnet deploys the others and himself out of the airship. * Sean Sapphire: Now let's go put an end to that pony's misdeeds! The gemstones encounter Captain Red Shell. * Captain Red Shell: I believe you're here to stop Red Fork. Unfortunately, he and his team already left the area. But don't worry, they were here a minute ago, so they can't be too far. * Diana Diamond: Yes, we received a message from Starcade that Red Fork's up to no good. * Sean Sapphire: Should we go stop him together, captain? * Captain Red Shell: Let's do it. Follow me, I saw his team rushing towards the park. We can stop them there before they cause more trouble. * Red Ruby: Let's go make that pony explode! The gemstones follow Captain Red Shell to stop Red Fork and his team. * Toby Topaz: I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe we shouldn't do this. * Red Ruby: You're just a coward saying that. * Captain Red Shell: No need to fear. Sure, what's coming might be difficult, but Echo Creek depends on us. We must fight to protect them, and to defend our honor! Soon, some of Captain Red Shell's old teammates come along too. * Gary Guppy: Here I am! Let's go get that unicorn and his friends! * Captain Red Shell: We're almost there! * Diana Diamond: Where could they have went? When the sea creatures and the gemstones reach the park, they don't find Red Fork, but instead find a tall and buff teenager that is destroying everything in sight with nothing more than his own fists. * Gary Guppy: Well, there's no sign of Red Fork, but we found the guy who wrecked the police cars on TV. * Toby Topaz: Is that Opposite Blast? Starcade told us all about him! * Captain Red Shell: That guy doesn't look a thing like Blast. * Boulder: Opposite Blast!? I look nothing like that jerk ! I'm Boulder, the guy with fists rougher than stone. And you are? * Diana Diamond: We are the gemstones! * Sean Sapphire: We're much tougher than boulders! * Boulder: Whatever. Just don't get in my way, and you won't be shattered. * Captain Red Shell: We know that you are one of Red Fork's new allies! Where is he? * Boulder: I don't have to tell you anything, old crustacean. * Gary Garnet: *''scoffs* Scientifically, gemstones are much harder than boulders and rocks! Which means... * Red Ruby: Shut up! * Sean Sapphire: Alright, Boulder, smashing time is over! I'd say you are outnumbered, so we think it's best if you surrender and tell us what we'd like to know. * Boulder: Sure, I'll give you what you want. * Gary Guppy: Really? * Boulder: Yup. Here it goes. ''Boulder lifts a humongous boulder, larger than a house, and smashes it into all the sea creatures and the gemstones. * Blowy: Eek! * Gary Guppy: (dizzy) I'd like to give you an objection to your argument... the objection is that... (falls knocked out) * Sean Sapphire: Is that all you got? * Red Ruby: THIS MEANS WAR! *''throws dynamite at Boulder*'' Boulder gets hit by the explosion, but barely budges at all. * Gary Guppy: That's CRAZY! Have a taste of this! *''throws one of his bombs at Boulder*'' * Boulder: (barely takes damage, again) I'd say it tickles, but I barely felt anything. * Captain Red Shell: It seems we'll have to get serious with this enemy. (takes out his sword) * Diana Diamond: I have a better idea. Ready, gemstones? The gemstones fuse into the Legendary Rainbow Gem. * Rainbow Gem: Stand down, you grumpy golem! *''fires rainbow bullets at Boulder*'' * Boulder: Ah! Boulder is blown away by the bullets, and crashes through several walls in a building. However, after all those crashes, he stands up again, and shakes his head. * Boulder: Forget it. I have more important things to do than to fight some fish and gems. Boulder punches the ground, causing an earthquake. Buildings start to crumble, while Boulder makes his escape. * Blowy: The buildings are falling! * Gary Guppy: Wow, what a CRAZY situation! The Legendary Rainbow Gem splits itself back. * Toby Topaz: We gotta run! * Captain Red Shell: Hurry! * Blowy: We're going to die! * Starry: Oh, shut up! The gang manages to escape from the falling buildings. * Diana Diamond: Close one! Is everyone alright? * Starry: I'm here! * Gery Guppy: Me too! * Captain Red Shell: Where's Blowy? Captain Red Shell then looks back, where Blowy is trapped under some of the buliding pieces that have fallen. * Starry: There he is! * Captain Red Shell: I'll be right back! Captain Red Shell rushes through the crumbling buildings, dodging all the objects that are falling from above, until he reaches Blowy. * Blowy: Captain, I'm so glad you're here! * Captain Red Shell: An honorable captain never leaves one of his mateys behind. Captain Red Shell uses his sword to slash through the pile of pieces that have trapped Blowy, until he is able to save the pufferfish. Then he runs back to where the rest of their friends are. * Captain Red Shell: Now we're all here. * Starry: Wow Captain Red Shell, that was amazing! * Blowy: Thanks for saving me. I though I was a goner back there. * Captain Red Shell: No need to thank me. I just did my job as an honorable warrior. * Red Ruby: What's next after a rock-headed dope? * Captain Red Shell: I'm not sure, to be honest. * Starry: Maybe we should check with the others, and see how they're doing. * Blowy: I hope they're having more luck than us. Meanwhile, in another area of the city... * Blue Ocean: Why Red Fork? Just, why? * Alice: You have to put yourself together Blue Ocean. Now concentrate on finding Red Fork's allies so we can stop them. * Blue Ocean: You're right. Sorry for that, I'm still shocked by all of this. * Lemon Glass: We all are. * Green Shadow: Maybe something happened to Red Fork? * Starcade: Green Shadow! *points to the Jaidenmobile approaching* '' We have reinforcements! ''The Jaidenmobile arrives, and Jelo, Jaiden's mother, CypherDen and Rebecca all arrive. * Jelo: Heya. * CypherDen: Hey. * Rebecca: Oh, hello! We're looking for Jaiden. * Green Shadow: We know what happened to her, it's a long story. * Alice: Hi guys. We're glad you're here. * Blast: (talks to Jaiden's mother) Are you Jaiden's mom? * Jaiden's Mom: Yes, yes I am. * Blast: Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Blast, one of Jaiden's friends. * Alice: Presentations later Blast, we have to concentrate. * Blue Ocean: I'm getting strong signals of energy coming from... the laundry store! * Bonk Choy: Who commits crimes in a laundry store? * Blast: Then let's get going! We don't have a moment to lose! The gang runs to the laundry store, where they find a teenage girl trapping people in electric capsules, and shooting electric beams at enemies. * Blue Ocean: Whoa, who's that? * Blast: It's Electra! * Blue Ocean: Who? * Alice: Electra is another of the humans that got affected by Dr. Zack's machine, like Blast. However, the explosion gave her different abilities. She can fly, has super speed, and can control electricity. * Bonk Choy: She's shocking! * Green Shadow: *shakes her head* ''Bonk Choy... * Bonk Choy: I'm sorry, too soon? * Star: Yikes. * Blue Ocean: That's a dangerous combination. * Re-Peat Moss: And may I add, TRICKY? * Green Shadow: We have to stop her first! * CypherDen: I'm pretty sure I can handle her just fine! I got electric powers, too. ''Electra sees the gang as they enter the laundry store. * Electra: Oh, you must be the Locked Room Gang. I've heard lots of things about you. * Green Shadow: Yes, we are. * Blue Ocean: We're here to stop you! * Blast: Yeah, what you're doing is not cool! * Electra: Oh, Blast, long time no see. What have you been up to, little loser? * Blast: Well, I've made friends, joined the Locked Room Gang... wait a minute, we're here to stop you! We know you're part of Red Fork's team of villains! * Electra: So, poor Blast and his friends wanna fight? That's so cute. But seriously, get out of the way. Electricity is something you don't want to mess around with. You could get harmed. * Starcade: We've dealt with Opposite Blast before, you shouldn't be any trouble at all. He's another one of those humans affected by Dr. Zack's machine. * Kyoji: Do your worst, Electra. * CypherDen: Well, you're not the only one who has electric power. *creates electric sparks with her hands* * Electra: Oh, how cute. Now get moving. You've got nothing to do here. * Blast: Sorry Electra, but we're not going anywhere. Stop attacking people! * Electra: No can do, Blast. Orders from the boss. And while we're add it, the boss also said that if you guys tried to get involved, I should give you a nice and shocking experience. So, here's a little gift from Mr. Fork himself, for all of you! Electra creates a powerful electric wave, electrocuting everyone, except CypherDen, who is immune to the attack. * Jelo: Ow. *attempts to stand up* * Green Shadow: We have to fight back! * Kyoji: I know what to do! *creates a powerful freezing shockwave at Electra* * CypherDen: Eat lightning! *shoots lightning bolts at Electra* * Electra: I'm inmune to electric attacks, you know. *''creates an electric forcefield around her, partially protecting her from the freezing shockwave.*'' * Blast: *''flies towards Electra at great speed to attack her''* Take this! * Electra: I wouldn't do that if I were you. * Blast: Oh really? *''crashes into the electric forcefield, and gets electrocuted*'' Wow, that sure is shocking... * Alice: I have enough of this, Electra! Alice throws a potion at Electra's forcefield, disactivating it. * Electra: Don't do that! * Alice: Sorry, but I already did. * Blast: (attacks Electra) Let's finish this! * Electra: As you wish, boy. Blast and Electra fly around the laundry store, Blast tries to hit Electra, while Electra tries to shoot electric beams at him. * Blue Ocean: Come on! We've gotta help! * Green Shadow: No problem! I'm on it! *fires peas and ice blasts at Electra* * CypherDen: Hey Kyoji! How about we combine our attacks? * Rebecca: It sounds like a pretty good idea. C'mon, Kyoji! * Blast: Hurry! I won't be able to keep her distracted for long! * Kyoji: Let's do it! Kyoji combines his attacks with CypherDen against Electra, performing an attack that freezes and zaps Electra at the same time, dubbed the "Cold Shock". * Electra: *''Partially freezed by the attack''* Yikes, that's cold... *''starts flying slower''* * Blast: Ha! You know what they say: If you can't take the cold, get out of the fridge! Blasts shoots a freezing breeze at the already weakened Electra, and she falls onto the ground. * Electra: You... since when do you have ice powers, Blast? * Blast: Since I started learning fridjitzu with Jaiden. * Electra: Who? * Blast: The girl Red Fork kidnapped. By the way, where is she? * Electra: How should I know? The boss doesn't tell me everything. * Alice: Don't try fooling us. We know your tricks. * Electra: But do you know Miss Bloomina's tricks? * Blast: Miss who? Suddenly, a pink flower about the size of Green Shadow enters the room, accompanied by a Squash and a Bloomerang. * Electra: Miss Bloomina, they're all yours. I need a rest... * Miss Bloomina: It's like I always say. Don't send a human to do a plant's job. * Bonk Choy: You look funny! * Green Shadow: So you're Miss Bloomina? * Miss Bloomina: Yes. And you must be Green Shadow. * Squash: They're the adversaries, I assume. * Bloomerang: You mean, these are the enemies? * Squash: Exactly. * Miss Bloomina: Well, no time for games. Let's get this job done. * Bonk Choy: What? We're all plants! We're on the same side! Miss Bloomina starts spraying around her fragrance, making Blast and Tommy's eyes turn pink. * Alice: Guys, what's wrong? * Blast: We must protect Miss Bloomina! * Tommy: We'll defend her at all costs. * Alice: Wait, what? * Miss Bloomina: *''giggles slightly''* Looks like I've got myself some new sidekicks. * Squash: Whatever, let's finish these enemies. Let's squash them already. * Bloomerang: Got it! * Blast: All hail Miss Bloomina! * Tommy: We'll fight for her! * Alice: Oh no! Her fragrance seems to have them in some kind of trance! * Kyoji: Hypnotic. But luckily my mask will prevent me from smelling it. Kyoji runs with his sword in his hand and leaps at Miss Bloomina and her plant friends. * Squash: Huh? *''Jumps and squashes Kyoji*'' * Bloomerang: Take this! *''shoots some boomerangs at the gang*'' * Blast: You will fail. Miss Bloomina will be victorious once again! *''shoots an ice blast at the gang*'' * Tommy: Yeah, what he said! * Alice: *''grabs some chemicals and starts mixing* You guys keep fighting. I'll see if I can create an antidote for that flower's fragrance! * Marco: Please be quick! * Star: I'll conjure a spell! BUMBLEBEE BLAST! ''*summons a swarm of bumblebees at Miss Bloomina and her plant friends* * Green Shadow: I got you! *kicks the Squash away from Kyoji* * Kyoji: Close one! * Re-Peat Moss: How are we going to stop a TRICKY flower like her? * Bloomerang: Easy. You're not. How about this trick, trickster? *''throws a boomerang at Re-Peat Moss''* * Re-Peat Moss: Ouch! * Miss Bloomina: Take this, you bothersome pea! *''shoots a pink gas at Green Shadow, making her feel dizzy*'' * Green Shadow: I feel...light-headed...*faints* * Squash: I'll take on the puncher plant. Tell the humans to take on the others. * Tommy: I'll fight 'em! *''tries to attack Blue Ocean, but barely does anything to him*'' * Blue Ocean: Uh, should this be hurting me? * Miss Bloomina: Don't be so useless! *''Shoots a red gas at Tommy, making him slightly stronger*'' * Blue Ocean: Ouch! Hey, stop it! Blue Ocean shoots a laser beam at Tommy, knocking into a wall. * Blue Ocean: Ow, that's gotta hurt. Sorry Tommy! * Starcade: We should probably take the problem out at the source! Starcade deals powerful punches to Miss Bloomina. * Miss Bloomina: Aah! Stop that! * Blue Ocean: Good plan Starcade, I'm right behind you! *''shoots laser beams at Miss Bloomina from a distance*'' * Miss Bloomina: You insolent ruffians... take this! *''shoots the pink gas at Starcade*'' * Blue Ocean: Watch out! *creates a forcefield around Starcade, protecting her from the gas* * Starcade: Thanks! That was close! * Kyoji: Let's take out Miss Bloomina together! * Star: Let's do this! * Blast: Not on my guard! *lifts Kyoji and tosses him at Starcade* * Blue Ocean: Watch out! *catches Kyoji with his magic, and puts him down safely* That's going to be... difficult. * Kyoji: Thanks, friend. * Squash: Yeah, this is going to be difficult... for you. * Bloomerang: Just give up already. That'll make it much easier for everyone! * Starcade: How about YOU guys give up? * Bloomerang: Let me see... Nah. * Blue Ocean: Uh, Alice, how much longer for the antidote to be ready? * Alice: Antidote is almost ready! Keep fighting! * Kyoji: We will! *continues attacking Miss Bloomina* Star's busy dodging attacks and shooting cupcake and rainbow blasts. * Blast: You'll all fall like... uh... somthing that falls. * Tommy: Yeah, what he said! * Vanellope: Like Rome? Construction Category:Stories